Every time we touch
by Samantha Dreamangel
Summary: OSST6 La détermination la plus inébranlable ne peut résister à l'amour...


_**Avec la chanson de Cascada, « Every time we touch ». Comme pour « My heart will go on », j'ai retranscris une traduction des paroles en vers**_.

**Every time we touch**

Au travers de la fenêtre étroite de la chambre de Ron, Harry apercevait la lumière du jour décliner, le voile de la nuit enténébrer les environs. Dans le jardin, les chandelles colorées éclairaient les buissons, l'herbe, les tables d'une lueur ambrée. Des convives, déjà, prenaient place sur les bancs alignés face à l'autel, tandis que Mr et Mrs Weasley accueillaient ceux qui arrivaient à l'instant. Le mariage de Bill et de Fleur débuterait dans peu de temps, à présent, et Harry n'était toujours pas prêt. A l'instar de Ron, et sans doute d'Hermione et de Ginny. En effet, eux quatre avaient, durant tout le jour – ainsi que toute la semaine –, aidé à la préparation de la cérémonie, accrochant les décorations, arrangeant le jardin d'ordinaire embroussaillé, nettoyant la maison de fond en comble. De ce fait, ils consacraient leurs derniers instants de liberté avant la commencent du festoiement à se vêtir de leurs costumes.

Alors que Harry tâchait tant bien que mal de nouer son nœud papillon et que Ron boutonnait sa chemise, l'on frappa au battant. « Entrez » grommela Ron, mécontent. Il s'apercevait tout juste que ses boutons étaient décalés par rapport aux fentes, et s'apprêtait à reprendre du départ.

La porte s'ouvrit, Hermione entra dans la chambre. « Bonsoir, les garçons » dit-elle, enjouée, en s'avançant. Harry et Ron se figèrent d'un même mouvement. Harry se souvenait l'avoir trouvée jolie lors du bal de Noël de leur quatrième année à Poudlard ; mais, aujourd'hui, elle était magnifique. Elle portait une robe de sorcier traditionnelle, pourpre, aux manches évasées, au col serrant sa gorge, dont les innombrables plis tombaient avec grâce jusqu'à ses pieds, parée de galons dorés. Sa chevelure brune, rassemblée en une lourde tresse élégante, reposait sur son épaule gauche, et un fin diadème, sans ornement particulier, ceignait son front. Elle rayonnait de beauté et de joie, d'évidence ravie d'assister à la proche union de Bill et Fleur.

« Vous êtes bientôt prêts ? » demanda-t-elle, permettant à Harry de recouvrer ses esprits. Ron, en revanche, sembla éprouver davantage de difficultés à reprendre le cours de la réalité, envoûté par cette apparition, et son ami dut lui asséner un léger coup de coude afin de le réanimer.

Déglutissant, Ron cligna des paupières, le bout des oreilles écarlates. « Oui, bientôt » répondit-il, poursuivant de fermer sa chemise. « Dès que nous aurons réussi à nous habiller. »

Hermione émit un petit rire, amusée. « C'est donc si compliqué ? »

Harry esquissa un sourire en coin. « Ca se voit que ce n'est pas toi qui dois attacher ce fichu ruban » répliqua-t-il, déliant sa piètre tentative de nœud.

« Attends, je vais t'aider. » Elle se posta face à lui, écartant ses doigts malhabiles, entreprit d'attacher de manière convenable l'étoffe de satin noire. Une fois qu'elle y parvint, à la grande admiration de Harry, elle remonta le col de sa chemise, lissa le haut de sa tenue de sorcier, puis étira les lèvres. « Voilà, c'est parfait. »

« Merci, Hermione. » Répondant à son sourire, il ne put s'empêcher de s'émerveiller à nouveau de sa beauté. Si son cœur n'avait pas déjà été capturé, il aurait sans doute succombé à son charme.

« Est-ce que tu peux me le faire à moi aussi, s'il te plaît ? » intervint Ron, désireux de rappeler sa présence à ses compagnons.

Hermione s'éloigna de Harry, accommodant alors les vêtements de Ron, avec, lui sembla-t-il, une lenteur et une minutie calculée. D'ailleurs, Harry constata, tandis que Ron et Hermione se dévisageaient, que ni l'un ni l'autre ne paraissaient pressés d'en terminer. Lorsque nul détail en l'apparence de Ron ne méritait que l'on s'en préoccupât, Hermione dut, à regret, se reculer, fuyant son regard, les joues embrasées. Un peu mélancolique, Harry se détourna. Cet instant leur appartenait, il n'avait pas à le contempler, tel un spectateur jaloux. Il n'avait pas à s'immiscer entre eux, qui se rendaient à peine compte que quelque chose été né, croissait et brûlait dans leur cœur. Bien qu'il le craignît, il savait qu'approchait la conclusion de tous leurs troubles. Il savait que, dans peu de temps, ses amis cesseraient d'en être, pour emprunter ensemble un chemin différent. Eux deux, sans lui. Et cette certitude le confondait ; était-il heureux pour eux, ou attristé de les voir l'abandonner par inadvertance ?

Ron s'éclaircit la gorge, embarrassé, et se gratta l'arrière du crâne, brisant l'étrange silence s'étant abattu sur la pièce. « Est-ce que… nous avons tout ce qu'il faut ? »

Harry et Hermione se rembrunirent aussitôt. « Oui, je crois » répondit-elle. « J'ai vérifié plusieurs fois les bagages, et me suis assurée que personne ne se doute de rien. »

« Alors ? » fit Harry.

« Tout le monde est trop occupé par le mariage pour s'intéresser à autre chose. Quant aux bagages, ils sont pleins à craquer de l'équipement nécessaire. Je pense ne pas trop m'avancer lorsque j'affirme que nous pourrions même nous en aller dès à présent si nous le désirions. »

« Très bien » dit Ron. « C'est réconfortant de savoir que tout est prêt. »

« Réconfortant… Si l'on veut, oui. » Se sentant s'abîmer dans de sombres songes, Harry secoua la tête, les chassant, résolu. « Raison de plus pour ne plus aborder le sujet jusqu'à ce que cela soit indispensable. Maintenant, nous allons passer une bonne soirée, agir comme l'on s'attend à nous voir lors d'un mariage. D'accord ? »

« D'accord » dirent-ils d'une seule voix.

Harry, Ron et Hermione s'entreregardèrent. Dès que les festivités seraient achevées, que les convives seraient partis ou sommeilleraient, ils s'empareraient de leurs affaires, déposeraient une note sur la table de la cuisine, puis s'enfuiraient à l'insu de tous, entamant leur quête des Horcruxes. Ils n'en avaient fait part à quiconque, avaient pris soin de garder secret leurs projets afin que nul ne les entravât dans leur entreprise. Ainsi, il leur était capital de se montrer affables et allègres, tel des adolescents profitant du festoiement pour s'enivrer de whisky Pur-Feu, et de la valeur inestimable de ce répit en pleine guerre.

« Excusez-moi. » Harry, Ron et Hermione sursautèrent, pivotèrent sur leurs talons pour se tourner vers la porte. Recouverte d'une somptueuse robe vert émeraude, ses cheveux flamboyants cascadant sur ses épaules dévoilées, Ginny se tenait sur le seuil de la porte entrebâillée, leur adressant un sourire radieux. « Pardon de vous déranger, mais la cérémonie va commencer. »

Harry, en dépit de son cœur serré, ourla ses lèvres de manière aussi sincère que possible. Mais il était persuadé que Ginny ne laissait pas duper. « Nous arrivons. »

_I still hear your voice_

_(J'entends toujours ta voix)_

_When you sleep next to me_

_(Lorsque tu sommeilles auprès de moi)_

**_  
_**_I still feel your touch in my dreams_

_(Dans mes rêves, je sens toujours tes caresses)_

**_  
_**_Forgive me my weakness_

_(Pardonne-moi ma faiblesse)_

_But I don't know why_

_(Mais j'ignore pourquoi)_

**_  
_**_Without you it's hard to survive_

_(Je ne peux survivre sans toi)_

Quelques minutes plus tard, lorsque Harry, Ron et Hermione se furent installés au premier rang des bancs, une mélodie cristalline s'éleva des instruments des musiciens, et Fleur Delacour, succédée des demoiselles d'honneur, superbe dans sa robe immaculée, s'avança d'un pas mesuré vers l'autel, où l'attendait Bill, trépignant d'impatience. Elle le rejoignit enfin, Gabrielle et Ginny, les demoiselles d'honneur, se placèrent à l'écart, tandis que le sorcier tenant lieu de pasteur présidait la cérémonie.

Harry ne prêta guère attention aux serments et aux vœux que prononcèrent les mariés. Son cœur martelant sa poitrine l'assourdissait, la vision de Ginny l'éblouissait. Elle considérait ses effusions de sentiments plutôt ennuyeux, selon son expression, et il lui tardait que Fleur jetât le bouquet parmi l'assistance. Dansant d'un pied sur l'autre, elle soupirait souvent, levait les yeux au ciel, réprimait ses bâillements, observait les alentours. Harry aurait donné cher pour qu'elle portât son regard sur lui, le gratifiant d'un sourire complice ou énamouré, auquel il aurait sitôt renchéri, tel qu'ils s'y risquaient auparavant. Avant qu'il n'estimât trop dangereux de se fréquenter, de crainte que Voldemort tentât de s'en prendre à elle afin de l'atteindre lui. Ce fut grâce à ce souvenir douloureux que Harry baissa la tête, fixant ses chaussures, dans l'intention de ne plus céder à son besoin presque vital de la lorgner. Hélas, sa détermination vacilla bien vite, et, lorsqu'il releva les yeux, ils croisèrent ceux de Ginny.

_Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling_

_(Car je sens cette sensation chaque fois que nous nous touchons) _

_And every time we kiss I swear I could fly _

_(Et je suis persuadée de pouvoir voler dès que nous nous embrassons) _

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last _

_(Entends-tu mon cœur tambouriner, je veux cela jusqu'à la fin) _

_Need you by my side _

_(J'ai besoin de toi à mes côtés)_

Après la cérémonie officielle, où Bill et Fleur s'unirent pour la vie, les convives s'installèrent aux longues tables encombrant le jardin, savourant les mets et les boissons mises à leur disposition. Mais Harry, malgré les insistances de Ron et Hermione, ne parvint à avaler quoi que ce fût. Obnubilé par l'intense regard que Ginny et lui avaient échangé, tout à l'heure, il avait senti une contraction familière obstruer son estomac, une boule coincer sa gorge. Et il lui était impossible de s'en départir.

Le repas ne s'éternisa pas, tant l'ambiance effervescente incitait à l'agitation. Les musiciens grimpèrent donc sur l'estrade provisoire qui venait d'apparaître, et entamèrent un premier morceau suave, au rythme paisible. Fleur et Bill s'avancèrent sur la piste, tournoyèrent sur eux-mêmes sans se quitter du regard, le visage extatique, oublieux de ce qui les entourait. Peu après, d'autres couples les rejoignirent et imitèrent leurs pas. Harry s'étonna à peine d'entendre Ron inviter Hermione, à ses côtés, et de les voir s'éloigner, main dans la main. Il sourit, remarquant qu'ils ignoraient où regarder, quelle distance devait les séparer. Pourtant, ils finirent par encrer leurs iris les uns aux autres, et se tenir si proches que la poitrine d'Hermione effleurait le torse de Ron. A nouveau, Harry se détourna, les enviant. Danser avec Ginny ne lui inspirait nulle crainte, nulle répulsion, et le tentait même beaucoup. Mais c'était trop périlleux pour elle. Ron et Hermione prenaient déjà des risques inconsidérés en choisissant de l'escorter jusqu'aux Horcruxes ; il ne tenait pas à impliquer davantage de ses amis dans cette sordide histoire.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se diriger vers le buffet dans l'intention de se servir à boire, une main se saisit de la sienne. Il fit volte-face, et tomba nez à nez avec Ginny. Un sourire en coin étirant ses lèvres, elle haussa un sourcil, désignant du menton la piste de danse. Et Harry, en dépit de tous ses sermons intérieurs, ne dénicha pas la volonté de la repousser. Il la laissa l'entraîner parmi les couples, docile, ne s'enfuit pas lorsqu'elle entrecroisa leurs doigts et ébaucha le premier pas. Sans mot dire, sans briser le contact visuel, sans cesser de se sourire, ils dansèrent à une cadence paresseuse, appréciant leur proximité ainsi que la grisante sensation que leur procurait la chaleur émanant de leurs corps.

_Cause every time we touch, I feel this static _

_(Car dès que nous nous touchons, je perçois cette électricité)_

**_  
_**_And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky_

_(Car lorsque nous nous embrassons, c'est le ciel que j'atteins)_

**_  
_**_Can't you hear my heart beat so_

_(Peux-tu sentir mon cœur battre ainsi ?)_

**_  
_**_I can't let you go_

_(Je suis incapable de te laisser partir)_

**_  
_**_Want you in my life_

_(J'ai besoin de toi dans ma vie)_

Bientôt, Harry perdit toute envie de résister. Tandis que la mélodie paraissait n'en plus finir, Ginny et lui se rapprochèrent, ralentirent davantage le rythme, si bien qu'ils n'étaient plus qu'enlacés au milieu de la piste, se mouvant à peine. Mais ils s'en moquaient. Harry respirait sans vergogne le parfum de fleur qui embaumait la chevelure de Ginny, alors que celle-ci entremêlait ses mèches d'ébène, les ébouriffant plus qu'à l'accoutumée. Lorsque les musiciens jouèrent l'ultime note, Harry et Ginny se détachèrent un peu l'un de l'autre, ne conservant entre eux qu'une infime distance. Leurs bouches semblèrent alors se chercher d'elles-mêmes, leurs paupières s'abaisser sans leur accord. Hélas, Harry se remémora juste à temps qu'il n'osait pas succomber à ce besoin dévorant.

Il se recula avec précipitation, dénouant leur étreinte. Hébétée, Ginny l'étudia d'un regard désemparé. « Désolé » dit-il à mi-voix. Puis, avant de sentir son contrôler lui échapper à nouveau, il s'éloigna d'un pas hâtif derrière la maison, où nul convive ne s'était aventuré, et où l'unique lumière résidait en la lueur blafarde de la lune. S'adossant au mur, Harry tâcha de rasséréner les battements frénétiques de son cœur, de refouler les larmes qui embuaient ses yeux. Il retira ses lunettes afin de les assécher du revers d la main. Mais l'une d'elles se faufila par mégarde, perlant le long de sa joue.

« Harry ? » Il ferma les yeux, renifla, rechaussa ses lunettes. Ginny se plaça auprès de lui, hésita, puis entoura ses épaules de ses bras, appuyant son front contre sa tempe.

_Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky_

_(Tes bras sont mon château et ton cœur est mon ciel)_

**_  
_**_They wipe away tears that I cry_

_(Ils sèchent les larmes qui de mes yeux coulent)_

**_  
_**_The good and the bad times we've been through them all_

_(Nous avons traversé ensemble des moments horribles et exceptionnels)_

**_  
_**_You make me rise when I fall_

_(Tu me remets debout lorsque je m'écroule)_

« Ginny, il… il ne vaut mieux pas… » Harry s'interrompit, incapable de poursuivre.

« Et pourquoi ? » rétorqua-t-elle, le timbre vibrant de sanglots. « Pourquoi n'aurions-nous pas le droit de nous aimer ? »

« Je t'en prie… C'est trop dangereux, je te l'ai déjà… Ne me complique pas les choses… »

Elle soupira dans son cou, sa respiration hachée caressant sa peau. Il frissonna. « J'ai essayé, Harry, je te l'assure, mais… Je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas vivre près de toi sans te toucher, t'embrasser. C'est insupportable. »

« Pour moi aussi. Mais… je ne veux pas te perdre. Je ne veux pas que Voldemort t'attaque pour me faire du mal. Je crois que j'en mourrais. »

Ginny le libéra, se posta face à lui, les bras croisés sur la poitrine. Il distingua le faible scintillement des larmes qui ruisselaient sur ses joues rosies. Des larmes semblables aux siennes. « Et Ron et Hermione, dans ce cas ? Pourquoi ne les as-tu pas sortis de ta vie, eux aussi ? »

« C'est différent. Voldemort les a vus à plusieurs reprises ; il sait que je les aime… »

« Donc, ça ne fait rien s'ils partent avec toi ? »

Harry se figea, interloqué. Comment était-elle au courant ? « Co… » commença-t-il, décontenancé.

Ginny le fit taire d'un geste méprisant. « Je vous ai entendus discuter derrière la porte de la chambre de Ron. J'ignore pour quelle raison vous avez l'intention de fuguer le jour du mariage de Bill, mais je veux vous accompagner. »

Accablé de chagrin, Harry l'enlaça, et elle lui rendit son étreinte, tremblant de tous ses membres. « Il est hors de question que tu viennes avec nous, tu entends ? » murmura-t-il, pleurant dans ses cheveux. « Je t'aime trop pour te laisser courir de tels risques. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Que pour moi ce sera facile ? Tu crois que je réussirai à m'endormir, ce soir, tandis que mon frère, Hermione et toi partirez pour je ne sais quelle aventure périlleuse ? Tu te trompes. » Elle étouffa un sanglot convulsif. « Je t'aime. »

« Ecoute » fit Harry, déglutissant avec peine « je suis incapable de me résoudre à t'emmener. En revanche, je peux te faire une promesse. »

Elle émit un rire ironique. « Ah oui ? Voilà qui me rassure. »

Il reprit sans prendre garde à son intervention. « Je te promets que, dès que je serai de retour – car je reviendrai –, et que le monde des sorciers sera hors de danger, je t'épouserai. » Harry la sentit se roidir entre ses bras, alors que son cœur tambourinait sa poitrine. Cette folle idée était survenue de manière tout à fait spontanée, mais n'en était pas moins sincère. Ces quelques semaines à affluer auprès de Ginny sans la déshabiller du regard, sans prendre sa main, sans lui dérober le moindre baiser avaient été insoutenables. A quoi ressemblerait donc la vie sans sa présence, s'il ne parvenait à se passer de son amour durant un si bref laps de temps ? « Alors ? » insista-t-il « qu'en dis-tu ? »

Ginny raffermit sa prise sur lui, prenant une profonde inspiration. « J'en dis que tu as intérêt à ne pas t'attarder sur les routes, car je ne compte pas être la dernière des enfants Weasley à être mariée » répondit-elle en un souffle.

Par la suite, ils s'embrassèrent durant d'interminables minutes, s'abandonnant à une incommensurable allégresse, s'efforçant de ne pas prêter attention aux instants qui s'égrainaient, impitoyables, vers leur déchirante séparation.

_Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling _

_Car je sens cette sensation chaque fois que nous nous touchons)_

**  
**_And every time we kiss I swear I could fly _

_(Et je suis persuadée de pouvoir voler dès que nous nous embrassons) _

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last _

_(Entends-tu mon cœur tambouriner, je veux cela jusqu'à la fin) _

**  
**_Need you by my side _

_(J'ai besoin de toi à mes côtés)_

Lorsque la totalité des convives eurent quitté la maisonnée ou se furent assoupis, Harry, Ron et Hermione, silencieux tels des ombres, se faufilèrent hors du Terrier, des sacs pendant à leurs épaules et le cœur lourd. Harry, pourtant, n'éprouvait pas tout à fait de l'affliction. Car, quelque part derrière la vitre d'une fenêtre close, Ginny les observait à la dérobée, et l'aimait d'un amour aussi fort que le sien. Ce fut pourquoi il envisagea de s'emparer de son balai, magiquement réduit dans son bagage, afin d'abréger autant que possible le voyage, et ainsi de pouvoir bientôt festoyer en l'honneur de leurs fiançailles, dans le jardin qu'ils fuyaient sans se retourner.

_Cause every time we touch, I feel this static_

_(Car dès que nous nous touchons, je perçois cette électricité)_

**_  
_**_And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky_

_(Car lorsque nous nous embrassons, c'est le ciel que j'atteins)_

**_  
_**_Can't you hear my heart beat so_

_(Peux-tu sentir mon cœur battre ainsi ?)_

_I can't let you go_

_(Je suis incapable de te laisser partir)_

**_  
_**_Want you in my life_

_(J'ai besoin de toi dans ma vie)_

_**FIN**_


End file.
